Cool Babes and Hot Bikers
by Petersgirl2011
Summary: ***Sequel to Hot Harleys and Cool Vampires***Jackson, Bella and Emmett meet up once again. Not under the best of circumstances. They each love their children and would do anything to protect them. The past comes around once in full circle. What will they each have to do? How far are they willing to go and what price will have to be paid?
"Unbelievable."

In the principle's office I sat waiting for Abel to arrive. He promised me he would go straight to school and he was already an hour late. I called his cell phone numerous time. Of course he didn't answer it.

"I'm afraid Mrs. Teller, I have no choice but to suspend Abel for three days. He will not be allowed to make up the work from the time he misses either. Unfortunately, it will affect his grades."

"Please, Mr. Wilson. Just give him another chance. He is new here and I promise if you do, he won't be late or miss again."

"Perhaps, if Abel had better role models in his life. He would do better in school."

"Excuse me?"

"I know who your husband is and all about the Sons of Anarchy. They ride around in town like they are some sort of martyr. When really all they are is a street gang of thugs on motorcycles. Your son is following in those foot steps."

"What my husband does or who he is, is none of your business nor concern. We are here to discuss what is best for Abel and his education."

"How the child behaves in school is often molded at home. I am just..."

"You are just giving your opinion on the subject. So are you suspending him because of what he did or who his father is? I feel as though, you are kind of picking on my son a little. Is there someone else other than you I can speak to about this?"

"Abel is destined to throw his life away and never amount to anything. Just like his father. You can't put the blame on me Mrs. Teller. It starts at home. I am the one who makes the decisions at this school. No one will believe you over me so feel free to speak to anyone you want about our conversation. The bottom line is I control what goes on in this school. Along with being a citizen of this community for a long time and you're just biker trash."

"Let me give you my opinion now on the subject; you're a judgmental asshole who likes to throw around what little power they have. You're passing judgement on my son. If you ever talk about my son or husband like that again; I will wait until you are not on school grounds and kick your ass. It's not Jax or the Sons you will have to fear. You can't blame me for you being a pussy with a big mouth."

There were times being a part of the club was a set back. Everyone forms an opinion of you without even knowing the real person behind the leather. This time, Abel was the target of it. He was still a kid and no one could predict his future yet. Of course I should have kept my mouth shut because his suspension went to seven days from three. But if you fuck with one of my children, you have me to fight.

My mouth would stay shut to Jax about what the principle thought of him, you learn when to make a wave and when to let shit go. In most eyes he was a criminal, a killer. In mine, he was a good man who lost his way on occasion. When I watched him hold Gracie, play with JT and try to keep Abel on a good path of life; he was a wonderful father to my children. The man who I would stand beside until I took my last breath.

Before I made it out of the school parking lot, my son came speeding in on his bike. Abel was riding without his helmet on but had a new accessory, a girl riding with him.

"Where in the hell have you been?"

"I can explain."

Before he could, another person seemed as interested as I was. A blast from my past was in my face. I would stare it down and deal with it.

"Abel, go home."

"Mom..."

"Move, now."

"You too Samantha." Emmett addressed the girl with my son. Panic was taking over.

She argued with him. "Samantha Cullen, not one more word." She finally went on.

"Bella."

"Don't speak to me you son of a bitch. You better keep her away from my son or else."

"Or else what? You might be careful what comes out of your mouth next, she is my daughter." If this bitch thought she could intimidate me, vampire or not, she was wrong.

"Or, I will have a little talk with Carlisle. I don't think any of us wants that." Emmett dropped his head. Of course, I wouldn't tell his secret. It was the only weapon I had to use against them. She glanced over her shoulder to look at him, then back to me.

"Jessica, let it go." Emmett made the right decision to call her off.

"Keep her away from Abel." I had nothing else to say to them. It was a survival of my family and my son. There was nothing I would stop short of to make sure it happened either.

(xxxxxxxx)

There were bikes parked everywhere around the clubhouse. The plates were from different states. Which only meant one thing, trouble was brewing in SAMCRO. From being by Jax's side for so long it wasn't a matter of what was coming, it was a matter of when it came at us.

The doors were closed to the chapel and not everyone was in there. A lot them were hanging out in the bar drinking. Jax was deep in it today. Nothing he was facing in there was going to be as rough as what I had to tell him though.

"What's going on?" Happy just gave me a look and said nothing. He never left Jax and we knew we could trust him with our lives. Because we have many times.

"Chibs is having a birthday this weekend. Maybe you can put something together. The club needs this Bella." It was his way of changing the subject on me without telling me a damn thing. Also by what he said, the club was down and I needed to nourish it along. It was the role I played being Jax's old lady.

"I'll get with the girls and put something together for it."

Happy kissed my cheek. "Thanks Mom."

It made me think of Gemma. I never knew how hard it was to be her until she was gone. I chose to do things differently than she had but somethings would never change inside the club. A strong woman was who they leaned on in their time of need.

Jax came out with the others following. All of them were wearing the President's patch. Quinn didn't say a word but a huge hug was what I got from him. "If you ever get tired of him, let me know." With a wink he walked out. He was kidding and made sure Jax heard his comment.

"Hey, babe. How did it go at school?"

"Yeah, about that. We need to talk."

Behind the chapel doors we went. Jax wasn't giving me any information about what was going down. So, it was truly bad.

"Why are they here Jax?"

"Same old shit. The streets are about to blow up. The feds have been watching our extra activities. They picked up a couple of our guys. If they give intel, it goes south real quick."

"What are you going to do?"

"Stop the bleeding. We will do what we have to. But you know what that means."

Once you had been with someone for so long, you didn't need a bunch of words to know. I broke their code a long time ago. To stop the club's bleeding, they had to stop the source. The guys in lock up would be dealt with by the Sons.

"What do they know?" This is what would come back to haunt the club. The information the guys could give the feds on them. But it just wasn't the club they would come after in the end, it was Jax too.

"Past sins. One of them, knows way to much about current shit to stay breathing if he flips. They got his face on tape, he will do twenty to life. He is gonna make a deal."

"It's better to be tried by twelve jurors than carried off by six in a casket." It was my way of telling him to do whatever in the hell he had to and I supported him. They would put a hit out on the guys in prison and the worst case, it came back to haunt them too.

"I've tried to turn shit around and get us outta the streets. But it just keeps coming back and thrown in my face. I'm running out of options Bella."

"You'll figure it out baby, you always do. There is something I need to tell you. I need you to remain calm and rational about it."

"What did Abel do now?"

"Promise me first Jax."

After he took out a smoke, then lit it up. He took in a deep inhale and let out a puff of smoke, it filtered around ours heads as a cloud. It was a black cloud about to rain down on us.

"I promise."

"Abel got suspended for seven days. It didn't help the situation because I called the principle a pussy with a loud mouth."

"What did he do?" Jax's jaw tightened when he said it. But it wasn't what Abel done that would send him in orbit.

"He was late this morning to school for a girl."

"Jesus Christ, I told him about this shit..."

"Her name is Samantha Cullen." I just blurted it out. It was better to rip the band aid off than baby it along.

His eyes were huge and for a moment, I didn't recognize my old man. "As in the Cullens? Is she a...is she like them?"

"I don't think so. She doesn't look or act like them."

"Why the fuck are they here? Did he come back for you?" It was of course, the inevitable question I expected to come out of his mouth.

"No, he is not here for me. Emmett has a woman. Or I assume she is anyhow."

Jax stood up from his chair and then lost it. The chair went flying across the room into the wall hanging. A loud crashing noise was heard by all as they came rushing in the chapel.

"Everything okay boss?"

"Get out." They didn't push the issue or question when Jax spoke. None of them ever did. They closed the door and left us alone.

"I can't go through this shit again. I won't Bella. I love you more than anything but if I find out you go around them or him, we're done. I'll handle Abel."

Jax was done discussing it. He opened the church doors and went out into the bar. It was far from being over, we still had a problem to solve, Abel. It wasn't going to be as simple as his father thought. "Thanks for staying calm Jax and keeping your promise."

With no kiss good bye he went to ride with his crew. He was pissed at me, I get it. I deserved it in some ways. It took a long time after they left for me and Jax to patch things up between us. But I moved on from the Cullens the way they had me. I would do anything to protect my family, no matter if I had to cross the Cullens or not this time.

"Happy."

"Yeah."

"Watch over Jax and make sure he's safe for me."

"You got it Mom. It's my life's ambition."

One more time I watched my outlaw ride away, pissed off outlaw I might add. He was a fearless leader for all. Right now, I felt like a loveless old lady he seen as a traitor. Betrayal was hard to swallow and it didn't matter which end you were of it.

Since I got nowhere with my husband I went to talk calmly to my son. Only, I was the one who couldn't remain rational when I seen who was accompanying him at our home. I walked in on my son making out with her on the couch.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

"We're just hanging out, don't freak Mom."

"Go get us some lunch. I want to talk to Samantha."

"Mom..."

"We are just going to talk. I'm sure she is hungry too."

Abel finally took the money from me. "I won't be gone long." He might not. But it would be long enough for me to do this. After my son walked out, I had a lot to discuss with this young lady.

"You do eat real food don't you?"

"Yes Mrs. Teller. Thank you for getting us lunch I..."

"Cut the bullshit sweetheart. Do you know who I am?"

"You're Abel's mother."

"I am also someone who knows all your secrets and what the Cullens really are."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

From looking at this little girl, she wasn't a vampire. Her dark hair flowed down the middle of her back, her skin wasn't pale white but it was her green eyes that didn't fit the profile. Regardless, if she was with them calling herself a Cullen, she had to know about them. It was bugging me why they would let another human in to walk among them and risk possible exposure.

"I am going to give you one more chance to tell me the truth or I am going to blow your ass away. You pose a problem to my family by being around my son."

It was only a threat but she didn't know for sure. If she was one of them, a bullet would bounce off her and nothing would happen. If she wasn't, fear would take over eventually. With my gun pointed directly at her, I was waiting for the decision she made.

"I don't know what you are talking about. You're crazy."

"Sweetheart, you don't even know the half of it. I am one fucked up crazy bitch. A crazy bitch, who loves her son and will not allow a Cullen to do to him what they have done to me."

She shook with fear. Her eyes were glassy from the tears she was forcing back. There was no way in hell she was a vampire or I would be dead by now. Just as I went to lower my gun he was standing before me, shielding her from what was about to happen.

"Emmett, you're late. I was expecting you to arrive when I drew on her."

"Put the gun down Bella. Please, don't make me hurt you."

"A little too late for that shit, don't you think?"

"Samantha is my daughter. I won't let you hurt her."

"She can't be. Stop lying to me Emmett."

"I am telling you the truth Bella. She is like me but also part human."

"He's not lying Bella. Sam is like us. She really is his daughter."

"Alice, I told you to wait outside." Emmett might have addressed Alice but he stayed in front of the girl. He was unsure about what I still might do.

"Great, you are all here. Now it's a fucking party. Take your whatever she is; get the fuck out of my house and my life."

"We can't. Not until you know the truth about what is happening. I know you hate us and I don't blame you for it. But, both of our families are in danger. We have to work together on this or no one survives, I've seen it." Alice kept going on about what was coming. I stopped listening to her at some point.

His words kept ringing in my head; _If I find out you are around them or him, we're done._

"What the hell am I supposed to tell Jax?"

"I don't know Bella, but you better come up with something. Both of our children's lives depend on it." It was the last thing Emmett said before they all just disappeared into thin air.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading me! In the next chapter, a meeting for the parents of the children will be held.**

 **A special thank you to Izzy for making my awesome banner. Also to Ms. Natalie Lynn for her love, support and naming the story. SMOOCHES to you both!**


End file.
